


Chasing The Sun

by halokit1231



Series: Chasing The Sun [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Diaz was the safe kid looking for adventure, Star Butterfly was the "troubled" rich girl looking for fun and Tom was the "bad boy" looking for acceptance. What none of them ever thought was that they could find all of this wrapped up within one and other. They were three high school kids just trying to survive growing up and passing through life. Until their lives intertwined.-BEING REMADE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star’s wand being a cell phone from Queenofthefaces(on tumblr). This is a really long one, like 2400 words. This chapter is all about Star and her life before moving to Echo Creek. It also follows VERY closely to the first episode of SVTFOE which is why I used lines from that episode. This whole fanfic series is going to follow kind of close to canon with a few things changed. Also it will eventually lead to Stomco with build ups from Tomco, TomStar and Starco. Series named after Chasing the Sun by The Wanted

It was a Friday night and Star was told not to leave the house. But either she didn’t listen or she didn’t care. Either way she had snuck out of the house to meet up with her best friend, Prisca Heeren, and go into the for a concert at one of the local clubs. The two of them were often called reckless and irresponsible which they were.

They were lucky that the bouncer at the door believed their fake IDs and let them in without recognizing either of them. The band was pretty good, they were a local punk rock band with a name that neither Prisca or Star bothered to remember. They didn’t really care who was playing so long as they could dance.

It was Prisca’s idea to go out tonight and Star was all for it. It was the night before Star was to be sent away to who knows where this time and she wanted to have fun! Prisca and Star had been friends for years ever since they met when they were five and six. They did near everything together and were always coming up with fun, albeit a little wild, ideas. Both of them adrenaline lovers who enjoyed crazy parties and driving fast cars with their hair flying out behind them. Prisca did most of the driving though since she was seventeen and Star was still only sixteen. They both loved doing insane adrenaline inducing things like skydiving or trying to tame the few wild horses that Star sometimes found running behind her house. They weren’t bad kids but they also weren’t good kids either. Usually Prisca was the one that initiated the bad choices they would make. Like sneaking out of the house when they weren’t suppose to or making fake IDs to get into clubs. But Star never questioned those ideas and rarely did she go against them.

By the time the club closed and Prisca dropped Star off a few blocks from her house it was about two am. “Later Pony Head.” Star whispered as she climbed out of Prisca’s red camaro convertible.

“See ya, B-fly.” Prisca winked to her friend and drove off. Pony Head and B-fly parts of their old nicknames from when they were kids. When they were kids they use to pretend they lived in a fantasy world and were princesses. Prisca was always Flying Princess Pony Head while Star was Princess Star Butterfly. They got so use to referring to each other by their made up character that even when they weren’t playing they called each other by these names. They loved that game and even when they out grew playing it they still referenced it to one and other. Prisca even went so far as to get a tattoo on her shoulder of her design for Flying Princess Pony Head, which was just a blue unicorn head with a pink mane and a pink star on its cheek. She managed to convince Star to get a tattoo on her shoulder too, hers was a star with a butterfly in the middle.

Star managed to sneak back onto her family’s property by crawling though a hole in the brick wall that surrounded the property her family owned. From there she snuck back to her house, past the guards and security and into her house. She covered her mouth trying to muffle the giggles she was getting from sneaking back into her own house. This was a thrill in and of itself, even if she did it all the time. She never knew if something could go wrong or change and she could get caught. Though the chances of that were slim to none. She was so use to sneaking back into her own house now that she had it all down to a science. She could get past the guards with ease and if she did get caught by them it was no big deal. The guards loved her, most of them had raised her and they’d do most anything for her. But it was still fun trying to sneak past them. It was harder not getting caught on camera but she knew how the camera worked and could do it without any trouble.

She got into her room and closed the window behind her. She was lucky her parents had never put a camera in the bedrooms just outside of them. She changed out of her clubbing dress, took off her makeup and put on her pajamas. As she climbed in bed and settled down she drifted to sleep knowing that she was in the clear.

Star woke up the next day at around noon, she laid there a moment trying to think of if she should get out of bed yet or not. After a few moments of laying there with the sun breaking through the curtains and casting shadows on the walls she slowly forces herself to get up. She goes to her closet and gets dressed immediately other wise her mother will nag her about how unlady like it is to wonder the house dressed in such a tawdry way. After she got dressed in a long light blue and white dress that would make her mother happy she made her way down stairs. She still didn’t know where her parents were sending her for this school year. Probably that same boarding school in London that she went to last year. As she got closer to the dining room she picked up part of her parents conversation. It was only the ending bit on her mothers side and it made her heart nearly stop. “Send her to Saint Olga’s.”

Just as quickly as she felt her heart stop it she felt it start again only beating faster and louder then before. She’d heard about Saint Olga’s Reform School or simply and ominously Saint O’s as many called it. From the stories she heard it was like a jail for rich girls that were “troubled”. The girls sent there were girls much like her but when they came out they were like boring emotionless robots! She heard that some girls didn’t come out at all and that they did experiments on the girls in there.

“NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Her voice escaped without her thinking and she ran into the lavish dining room. Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden outburst as her parents turned to see what the problem was a maid nearly dropped the tray she was carrying. Star practically threw herself at her mothers feet and grabbed onto her mother’s dress as she cried

“I can be good! Please! Don’t send me to Saint Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Girls!” she screamed as she imagined herself being carried away on a moving sidewalk into a giant horror moviesque castle that’s gates snapped shut as soon as she was in. She was nearly in tears at this point and her father chuckled while her mother seemed completely unimpressed. Her father turned to her and offered a gentle over her prolonged scream he said

“Sweetheart we’re not sending you there.” She stopped screaming and her mood shifted instantly. She jumped back up and fixed her dress which had gotten wrinkled during her panic.

“Oh!” she exclaimed happily and put her hands behind her back nicely.

“Yet.” her mother added onto the rest of her father’s sentence and Star’s smile fell.

“We’re sending you to better your social skills amongst the...” her father had to stop a moment and think how he could say this without sounding priggish. “Common wealth” Ok there was probably no way he could have said that without sounding stuck up. “In America.”

Well that caught her for a loop. “America?” she repeated. Star didn’t even know they had boarding schools in America. Besides her mother was always going on about America though it was very rare that she was saying good things about it. So why would they send her to America?

“Yes America.” her mother said “We believe that by sending you there you’ll learn responsibility.” her mother was always going on about how she needed to learn responsibility. They were always sending her to boarding schools trying to get her to learn responsibility by forcing her to “live on her own”. It hadn’t worked before so why did her mother think it would work now.

“What’s the boarding school?” Star finally asked.

“Not a boarding school this time, pumpkin.” her father replied surprising star once again that day.

“You’ll be living like an everyday American teenager. Not too everyday mind you.” her mother said casting a dark look to Star. Star had heard all about American teenagers. Partying all the time(which ok she might not have minded that), doing drugs to pass the time, young girls getting pregnant at her age, her mother had told her all about those things. But it was still a hundred times better then anything at Saint Olga’s.

“It’s not like what you’ve read, dear.” her father knew what his wife told their daughter. But he also knew America better then she did considering he’d actually been there for more then just a business meeting. His wife brushed him off though.

“You’ll be living with in a town called Echo Creek, with a normal family and be going to public school. Considering my current business in America no one there should know who you are.” her mother had a moderate amount of business but not enough for anyone to really know who they are. Her father wasn’t known by many people, most only knew him thanks to magazines he published articles in or the colleges he lectured at. “The plane leaves at six tonight. We’ll have the car packed by four thirty and be at the airport by five.” her mother explained, she hated working without a fixed schedule so she always made sure she was prepared unlike her daughter.

On the airplane the that evening while they were waiting for the plane to take off Star’s mother pulled a box out of her purse. “Star, I want you to have this.” she said holding the box out to her daughter. Star gasped happily and practically ripped the box out of her mothers hands. Her mother pulled hands back as though she expected Star to bite them. The box had been wrapped in a sparkly pink wrapping with a purple bow on top but by the time Star ripped it open the bow was discarded to the floor and the wrapping paper looked like it’d been through a shredder. She ripped open the box where inside was the Mirror Phone 6 only the newest most wanted phone to come out yet! She gasped again and began to squeal as she grabbed her mother and hugged her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” she said her voice rising in pitch as she hugged her mom and kicked her legs excitedly. Star let her mom go and pulled the phone out, as she began going through it she realized that it’d already been used. Why would her mother give her a used phone? Under the T contacts she noticed a contact she’d never seen before. It was simple labeled “The Wand” and she didn’t recognize the area code for it either. “Who’s The Wand?” she asked looking back to her mother. Her mother was actually smiling now, it seemed a bit out of place for her but it was also pretty nice to see her mother smile.

“The Wand is your real present Star. I meant to give this to you two days ago on you’re sixteenth birthday but I didn’t think you were ready.” her mother held her hands in her lap and looked up towards the big window over looking the runaway outside. “They’ve been with us for generations and generations. Ever mother passes their power onto their daughter. We use to only be able to contact them with notes and letters but with the advancement of technology....” she went a little quiet here before looking back to Star and continuing. “But now you have them at the push of a few buttons.” That didn’t answer her question at all.

“Ok but WHO are they?” she repeated the question thinking maybe her mother didn’t understand her the first time. Her mother went quiet again before admitting.

“I’m not sure. My mother always said they were protectors of our family. But what I do know is that with that number a simple text or call you can get whatever you’d like. Let me show you.” her mom held out her hand and Star put the phone in her mothers hand. She leaned on her mothers shoulder and watched as her mother typed out a text reading “Dear Wand: I would like a glass of sparkling water with three and half strawberries delivered to my seat on the plane in five minutes.” she signed off with her name at the end and handed the phone back to Star. Five minutes later the stewardess brought her a glass of sparkling water with three and a half strawberries to her. She thanked the stewardess and sent her on her way.

Star’s eyes shinned at the sight, was this right? Was it true did she now have the power to ask for anything she wanted at the touch of her finger tips? Her mother took a sip of the water and said

“You can also ask The Wand anything you want and it will answer to the best of its abilities and completely truthfully. But” she took on a stricter tone her and with her free hand held up her index finger. “It is for emergencies only and you must never, ever let the number for The Wand fall into the wrong hands.” she sounded extremely ominous here and it worried Star just a little.

“Why not?” she asked.

“If it were to fall into the wrong hands then we could lose use of the wand forever and it could destroy the wand entirely.” she gave a grave look “Do you think you can handle this kind of responsibility?” 

Star made a “Pshhh” noise, that slightly disgusted her mother, and replied “Don’t worry mom. I can handle it.” After she said that the pilot announced that all electronics must be powered off and that they would be leaving very shortly.

“Turn it off, Star. You can play with it later.” Star did as she was told and turned off the phone. She turned towards the window and leaned against it rest her cheek on her fists. She watched as the plane began to speed down the runaway and the airport got further and further away.

“Goodbye Mewni.” she said to herself feeling a bit saddened by the fact that she was leaving her home again. But now adventure was awaiting her in her new home for the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s story now! Who here is ready for daddy and anger issues? Because that’s what’s coming in this chapter! I feel kind of bad for Tom’s dad in this au tbh. I mean come on, his parents named him Beelzebub. What kind of parent does that to their kid? Holy shit this is another long chapter.

Fifty three days. He was doing so well, he’d gone so long without losing his cool, everyone was so proud of him and everything was going great. Fifty three days anger free and it all fell apart because of one stupid fight. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have fucked up so much? If he’d just kept walking, if he’d ignored them. Tom sighs and looks up from his spot in the holding cell to see his mother on the other side staring at him.

He sees the disappointment in her eyes and it makes him feel sick. He can’t bare to look at her; he looks back down to his hands in his lap. His hands are bloody and raw he can’t tell what’s his blood and what’s from the others. Now that the adrenaline’s passed everything hurts and he knows how badly he messed up. He’s still angry at himself, at the guys he fought with, at the police, he’s just angry at everyone and everything. The holding cell door opens “Thomas, Walker your bail’s been paid.” Tom stands up and walks out of the cell ignoring the glares from the others inside. He keeps his head down unable to even look at his mother.

His mother puts her hand on the his back trying to comfort him and walks him out of the jail. Once they hit the street outside she moves in front of him and bends down so she can be eye to eye with him. She pushes his head up so he’s looking her in the eye. His lip is busted in the middle, there’s dried blood coming from the right side of his nose and his left eye is black. All of that isn’t even counting the bruises on his face and arms or the blood on his clothes. To put it simple he looks like hell.

His mother covers her mouth with one hand, she looks hurt and she’s about to start crying. He feels like shit for making her cry and wants to curl up to die. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. He slowly reaches up and hugs her back, everything hurts but he doesn’t say anything. They stay like this for a few minutes her grip doesn’t loosen on him. She’s holding him as thought trying to hold him there, like if she lets go her son will float away from her grasp. She lets out a small sob and finally lets him go, when he sees her face again he can tell she’s crying. She wipes some stray tears away and stands up, she grabs his hand. He feels like a child now and wants to pull his hand away, he wants to snap at her but he doesn’t. He’s already hurt her enough for the night, he doesn’t want to hurt her anymore. So he lets her walk down the street holding his hand like he was a child again.

There’s a black Mercedes Benz waiting for them down the road a tall man dressed in a black suit stands by waiting for them. He opens the front passenger side door for Tom’s mother. She finally lets go of Tom’s hand to climb in the front. The man closes that door and opens the back door for Tom, Tom climbs in and stares straight ahead. As soon as they start driving he leans against the door and stares out the window at the city passing by.

No one says anything because really there’s nothing to say. They all know what’s going to happen when they get home and no one wants to talk about that. Tom closes his eyes silently hoping that might make the ride home last longer. He should have just kept walking and ignored those kids or he should have had Marshmallow with him so he wouldn’t get mad. There was a lot of things he should have done but he didn’t and he couldn’t change that now.

He couldn’t even remember what started the fight. All he remembered was one moment he was minding his own business going down the street and the next a group of guys were harassing him, he lost his cool and punched one of them. There were three of them he managed to get some good hits on them before two grabbed him and held him back so the third could beat on him. He’d managed to break free again and was doing pretty well until the cops showed up. Now that he thought about it he was probably lucky that they guys didn’t break his arms or weren’t part of a gang or something. He didn’t feel very lucky though.

He opens his eyes again when he hears his mother get out of the car. He looks out the window, they’re in front of a large grey skyscraper. The place he’s been calling home for the past three months. He gets out of the car next and follows his mom under the red canopy over the door. There’s a door man who holds the door open for them as they walk in. Inside is lit with dim red lights, the decorating is a modern style with black leather couches and red arm chairs. There’s a large black stone fire place by the front desk, the entire color scheme of the room is dark reds and blacks. Behind the front desk was a short fat man with black hair that curled at the end. “Good afternoon Ms. Walker, Mr. Walker.” he said as Tom and his mother passed. He sounded as though he had a mouth full of marbles.His mother returned his greeting with a polite

“Good afternoon.” Tom and his mother got on one of the elevators at the back of the room. His mother took a key out of her purse and put it into a keyhole in the side of the elevator. Turning it caused the top floor button to light up granting them access. His mother pressed the button as the elevator closed shut. They were both silent until Tom mumbled out an

“I’m sorry.” his mother looked to him and smiled.

“It’s ok. You did really well. Fifty three days that’s great Tommy. Let’s aim for fifty four next time.” she had a Georgian accent that seemed better fitting for a southern belle in a wild west movie then a trophy wife living in New York. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Tom felt sick to his stomach all over again, he was dreading this moment. Maybe if he moved fast enough he could sneak past his dad and hide until his dad was calmer. His mother patted his back again and walked out of the elevator with him. “Let’s clean you up. Then we’ll talk with your dad.”

He smiled at her glade that she was taking him to see his dad straight away. His smile didn’t last long because as soon as they were about to leave the living room the door to his fathers study opened.

“THOMAS WALKER!” his fathers voice boomed. He and his mother both froze, she looked over her shoulder and whispered

“Oh no...” His father came storming towards them and his mother stayed standing in front of him. She was trying to keep her husband from seeing their son just yet. “Now, Beelzebub let’s calm down and we’ll talk about this rationally after...” before she could finish her husband shoved her aside so he could look to Tom. He was shaking with anger and taking deep breaths in only to let them back out through his nose.

“MY OFFICE! NOW!” he yelled pointing to his office. Tom barely reacted to his father. He just did as he was told and slowly walked towards the office. His father watched as he slowly walked towards the office. His mother grabbed her husbands shoulder trying to calm him.

“Beel, please. He’s had a long day. Let’s clean him up and...” he interrupted her by ripping his arm from her and storming towards the office slamming the door shut behind him. She let out a defeated sigh and walked over to the office door pressing her ear against it to hear inside.

In the office Tom sat down in a large red arm chair that sat in front of his fathers dark oak desk. A large window over looking the city sat behind the desk along with a large red plush desk chair. As soon as his father came in he stormed over to the desk in front of Tom. His father started in on him right away yelling about how he needed to stop fighting all the time. Which aggravated Tom to no end. He hadn’t gotten into a fight in over a month and a half and now all of a sudden he was being chewed out for fighting all the time? Tom made a small growling like sound and looked away from his father. “THOMAS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW BAD IT LOOKS FOR ME TO HAVE YOU GETTING ARRESTED?!”

Tom took a deep shaky breath in and let it out again. He was starting to get angry again. He needed to calm down, he needed to get out of there. He didn’t answer or even make eye contact with his father. He was trying so hard not to get mad. “IT PUTS A BAD NAME ON THIS FAMILY FOR YOU TO HAVE AN ARREST RECORD! DO YOU REALIZE THAT?!” Tom clenched his fists tightly pulling at the raw skin and making his knuckles hurt. It didn’t process through his mind though, all that was processing was the yelling and the control it was taking him to not get angry. His father grabbed the arms of the chair Tom was in and got right in Tom’s face. “DO YOU?!” Tom turned to his father, his control lost and anger taking control. He did what he always found easiest in these situations, he pulled his dad right across the jaw. His father stumbled back and he jumped from his seat.

“JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!” he yelled unable to come up with anything better to say. He went running out of the room unintentional pushing his mom away when he bolted out the door. He ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut locking it behind him. He collapsed against the door holding his ears and trying to drown out the angry violent voice in his head.

Tom’s mother stood up and looked from her sons door to her husband who was rubbing his jaw and leaning on his desk. She decided that her husband needed her before she could talk with her son. She walked in and put her arms around her husband. "Are you ok sugar?” she asked rubbing a small circle on his back and leaning her head on his shoulder. He’d calmed down a bit now and wasn’t yelling anymore.

“Yeah...” he rubbed his jaw and ran his tongue over his bottom teeth. He felt his tongue push at a now loose tooth which made him chuckle a little. “Damn kid’s got a mean right hook.” he looked up towards the direction of his sons room. “Remember when he was little? I was always telling him to grow a backbone. Looks like he finally did.”

His wife walked around to the front of him and gingerly grabbed his face looking over his jaw. “Oh.... No...” she shook her head then looked him in the eye. “This isn’t good, Beelzebub. I think his anger might get worse now.” she sounded so concerned. Her husband’s smile fell and he sighed, he reached up and took her hands away holding them in his.

“I know. We’ll figure this out, I promise.” he promised and pulled her hand up kissing it. She smiled a little at this gesture and leaned forward kissing his cheek. Suddenly the elevator dinged and opened, a short plump man with thinning brown pulled into a pony tail and a bald spot on top of his head came running in. Tom’s father let out a disgruntled snort and glared at the man as he came running into the room interrupting the moment he was having with his wife.

“I came as soon as I heard!” the fat man said panting and holding his knees obviously tired from having ran there. Tom’s mother disconnected herself from her husband and turned towards the shorter man.

“Brian! Good you got my message.” she said smiling sweetly at the short man. Brian was Tom’s life coach he’d done miracles for the boy and even introduced him to his favorite pet a small bunny named Marshmallow. They’d hired him shortly after Tom was kicked out of his second boarding school. They’d tried everything to control Tom and keep him calm but nothing seemed to work until they hired Brian. Tom’s father took back his air of control and sat down behind his desk.

“Both of you sit. We need to talk.”

Tom forced himself up and went to his bathroom where he began to clean himself up. He washed the blood off his face and applied antiseptic to the cut on his lip. He’d gotten into so many fights that he now knew how to take care of his own injuries. He came out of his bathroom and went to his closet pulling some clean clothes out to mop around the house in. After changing he went straight for the rabbit cage in the corner of his room. He opened the cage and pulled the small cream colored bunny out. He went over to his bed and laid down holding the bunny close and petting it.

“I lost my cool again today.” he said to bunny which had now flopped onto it’s side on his chest. “I got into a fight and got arrested.” he picked the bunny up and put it on the ground so he could lay on his stomach. It sat up sniffing the air a moment then began hopping around. “I was doing so well. Fifty three days, I mean come on! That’s like....” he let out a loud angered growl and covered his face. He didn’t feel like talking anymore all he wanted to do was lay there and disappear. He uncovered his face and watched as the bunny hopped around on the ground looking for something to play with or chew on.

Tom uncovered his face and watched his pet it made him feel a little better. He smiled and let his arm flop over the side of the bed to rest on the ground. He stayed laying there watching the bunny for what must have been a little over an hour. There was a knock at his door and his smile dropped “Go away!” he yelled to whoever was behind the door.

“Tom, Brian’s here.” his explained from the other side of the door like that was suppose to make Tom come running out of his room. Tom refused to move though and when he didn’t yell anything back in response his mom continued “Please come out, we need to have a family meeting.” He sighed and rolled off the bed, he snatched Marshmallow up off the ground before unlocking the door. He opened the door to see her standing there still looking concerned. He didn’t say anything as he walked out of the room and straight for his fathers office where all family meetings took place. 

His father was still sitting behind his desk, Brian was sitting in the red chair on the left and the chair on the right was open. Tom walked up and stood between the chairs figuring if he didn’t sit the meeting wouldn’t run long. “Tom, sit.” his father commanded but Tom didn’t budge. His father glared at him yet he still refused to move, his mother walked back in and took the open seat.

“He doesn’t have to sit if he doesn’t want to.” she said. His father lets out an agitated sigh but doesn’t push it. He clasped his hands together and clears his throat.

“Son. It has come to our attention that the city may be too violent a place for you.” Tom wasn’t shocked or surprised by this news. He knew they were going to send him away probably to another military school. He didn’t respond at all he just stared straight ahead not breaking eye contact with his father. “We believe it would be better for you to go someplace quieter.” Tom was tempted to snap at his father to just get to the point. He didn’t want to stand here all day just to be told what he already knew. “So, Brian suggested you go stay with your aunt and uncle in California...” Now this surprised Tom.

His father hated his brother with a passion. Every time someone brought up his brother his father would mutter about his uncle being a “No good dream seeker, hippie marrying so and so”. His father never wanted to even talk about his brother much less visit him. So Tom had to wonder what Brian had said or done to convince his father to let him go stay with his aunt and uncle. “We think a change of scenery from the city and from boarding schools might help with your anger. Echo Creek is a nice quiet town where we think you won’t get into as many fights.”

Tom still didn’t speak he was too shocked to form words. They weren’t sending him to another military school? They were sending him to stay with his favorite aunt and uncle? That was the best news he’d gotten all week-no all year! Tom loved his aunt and uncle, they were an odd couple. His uncle was a quiet seemingly unapproachable mortician while his aunt was a sweet kind flower shop owner. His uncle had three dogs and used to be part of a death metal band. He was always telling Tom the crazy stories from when he was a kid and Tom loved listening to them.

“You’ll be going to the public school, living like a respectable person and we’ll send you a monthly allowance.” his father kept going not allowing Brian or Tom’s mother to speak. “You will return home at the end of the year. Holidays will be spend at with your aunt and uncle and we will visit.” Tom was feeling ecstatic, he wanted to jump and cheer and kick and spin around with Marshmallow. But all of that would be “unmanly” and his father would frown upon it. So he stayed completely still. “Brian will be going with you.”

“I have family down there.” Brian finally spoke up causing Tom’s father to cast him a glare making him go silent again.

“He will check up on you once a week for how ever long he feels necessary. If he thinks you’re not making progress or if we hear of any fighting, that’s it. You will be brought back home and sent to Saint Ralph’s Military school immediately. Do I make myself clear?” His father had been threatening him with Saint Ralph’s for years. It was where he’d gone to school and the only reason he hadn’t sent Tom there yet was because Tom’ mother kept begging him to give Tom another chance.

“Yes sir.” Tom said nodding his head and refraining from showing his excitement. His father was a very no-nonsense, no feelings shown kind of man.

“Good. Now go pack. You’re leaving Friday.” his father waved a dismissive hand and Tom nodded. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He kept a slow steady walk until he got to his room and locked his door. He hugged Marshmallow tightly and cheered

“YES!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! We got a lot of Tom and Marco interactions this chapter(most of which are p cute if i do say so myself) and next chapter we’re getting Star Marco and Tom interactions!

Marco Diaz woke up that morning knowing exactly what the day was. Monday second week of school and the day the new foreign exchange student was suppose to be moving in with him. His parents had told him all about it earlier that week. He was a little excited for it but wasn’t bouncing off the walls over it, he loved having the foreign exchange students around even if he didn’t always get along with them. It was always interesting with them around and he learned a lot from them. It also made for his house a lot more interesting with mixes of his dads Mexican heritage, his mom’s American heritage and then the heritage of whatever the new exchange student was all showing around the house.

Marco climbed out of bed tossing the covers aside and walking straight for the bathroom. He had to make sure he was ready to catch miss the bus this morning. His parents always went to work early when the exchange students were coming so they could come home early and get ready for the new addition to their lives. It was a nice thought even if it meant he had to either take the bus or walk. Walking was way out of the question if he wanted to make sure he got to school on time to see Jackie. After getting ready in the bathroom he went back to his room to pull the first things he could get his hands on out of his closet. Which just so happened to be a white t-shirt, jeans and one of his many favorite red hoodies. No different then what he usually wore.

Checking the time he realized he really didn’t have time for breakfast that wasn’t on the go. So he gathered his backpack and on his way through the kitchen grabbed a poptart packet before rushing out the door. He had to lock the door quickly and hurry to the bus stop barely getting there in time to catch the bus. As he hopped on and made way for his seat back in the middle of the bus next to the fire escape. As the bus’s door began to close a boy walked up leisurely in front of it as though knowing the bus driver would open the door again for him. He did and the boy climbed on.

The chatter on the bus turned to a low murmur as the boy came into view of the students. He was tall and thin with pinkish red hair, he carried himself like he owned the entire bus. He was dressed in black jeans with rips on the legs, a red shirt with a white star on it that looked like it’d been burnt around the edges and a black backpack that looked like a shell with spikes on it. Just about everyone was staring at him as he walked back towards Marco. As he walked he and Marco could pick up on a few girls muttering amongst each other about how hot he was. Marco had to admit that he was pretty attractive especially the closer he got.

Finally he stopped when he got to the empty seat in front of Marco. The two made eye contact and Marco thought his brain had died for a moment as he slowly held out a poptart to the boy. He hadn’t even realized he’d done it when the boy took it muttering out a “Thanks.” before sitting down his back towards Marco. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful everyone fell back into their chatter and Marco chose to stare out the window instead of at the back of the boys head. As soon as they got to school everyone on the bus scattered to go their own way. The boy made a straight line for the principal’s office while Marco hurried to the lockers that Jackie always passed.

He got there just in time to lean against the lockers and look like he wasn’t waiting for her. She came rolling down the hallway on the same blue skateboard she’s had for years. They exchanged friendly smiles to one and other then non-nonchalant nods for their morning hellos. He couldn’t hide the dreamy sigh he got after she passed. He’d been crushing on her for year and someday, someday soon he’d get the courage to actually talk with her. He turned on his heel and hurried for his locker which was a lot further from his meeting spot with Jackie and from his first period class.

He managed to make it to his locker and into his seat in class before the late bell rang. Class began and the teacher started his teachings over Shakespeare through the years. Marco paid full attention while several other students snored around him. Marco was a good student, he sat in the front of all his classes, took lots of notes and was in general very attentive. He rarely slept in his classes or failed to turn his work in. Most teachers enjoyed his presence in their classes.

Just as the teacher got to Shakespeare and portrayal in modern day media the classroom door opened. Everyone, who wasn’t asleep, looked to the door in time to see a boy walk in. Marco recognized him as the boy that he’d seen on the bus earlier that morning. The boy handed the teacher a note without a word before taking a seat in the only empty chair remaining. The one that just so happened to be right behind Marco. They made eye contact again and this time the boy gave a small nod to him as he passed. As soon as the boy had sat down the teacher left to make some copies of a worksheet.

Conversations broke out as soon as the teacher was gone and Marco turned in his seat to look at the boy behind him. The boy had a notebook out and was copying what was on the board. He looked up and caught Marco staring at him.

‘Shit!’ Marco thought and smiled as he tried to think of an explanation to why he was staring.

The boy lifted his head and scowled “What?” he snapped

“I.... Uhh.... Wanted to know...” Marco looked to the notes in the boy’s hand and quickly grabbed his own notes. “If you wanted to borrow my notes.” he held his notes out to the kid who seemed surprised by this. He slowly took the notes and said

“Sure....” he sounded surprised in his reply and began copying the notes quickly. Marco watched him unaware of how awkward he was making the poor kid feel. He finished copying the notes quickly and handed them back to Marco. “Thanks, again.” when Marco took his notes back the boy held his hand out for a hand shake “I’m Tom by the way.” Marco took his hand and shook it. It felt like he’d made a small break through in Tom’s aloof personality. Normally he wouldn’t care but hey maybe if he could actually talk to Tom he’d have someone to hang out with on the bus.

“Marco.” he replied offering a smile to Tom, for a moment Tom was about to smile back when the teacher came back in. Tom’s hint of a smile fell and the aloof personality was back as he let go of Marco’s hand. They both went back to their notes as the teacher handed out a new worksheet. For the rest of the class they didn’t acknowledge each others existence. Until after class when Tom suddenly grabbed Marco’s hoodie.

“Marco.” he said making Marco turn towards him. This time when Marco caught Tom’s eyes he noticed how dark a brown they were. They almost looked dark red. Tom looked at his schedule but still didn’t let go of Marco’s hoodie. He looked back up to Marco and said “Do you know where Ms. Neil’s class is?”

“Yeah, I was going there right now.” Marco replied nodding towards the door. Tom let go of Marco’s hoodie and followed him out of the classroom.

“Hey, let me see your schedule.” Tom handed Marco his schedule and Marco wordlessly looked over it. From the look of it they shared three classes and lunch. But that was about it. He handed the schedule back to Tom and explained this to him. Tom nodded and shoved his schedule into his jeans pocket. They walked in silence again neither of them entirely minded but Marco was a bit curious to get to know this guy.

“So did you just move here...? Marco asked though felt a bit stupid afterwards because, duh obviously he just moved there. Tom nodded and replied

“Just moved in with my aunt and uncle.”

“Cool... Cool.” Marco thought it’d be rude to ask why he lived with his aunt and uncle. So he didn’t ask he was curious about it though. They went back to walking in silence until they reached their class and took their seats. Once again Tom sat down in the spot behind Marco because it was open. “You might not want to sit there.” Marco warned turning in his seat to talk to Tom.

“Why?” he sounded less curious and more annoyed. Before Marco could answer the answer came in with a loud laugh. They both looked up and saw two boys walk in.

One was a tall lanky boy with blonde dreadlocks and a shirt with a marijuana leaf in red yellow and green. The other was an incredibly big guy with a shaved head and a sleeveless tank that said “Suns out Guns out”.

Seth and Gale, both were pretty infamous around school. Seth was the kid to go to get just about any drugs if he didn’t keep them for himself. He wasn’t that bad a guy actually, he just liked to steal things and had shit taste in friends. Gale was on the wrestling team one of their best too though that wasn’t saying much. He liked to eat as much as he could, take as much as he could and hated people taking things from him. Unlike Seth was pretty mean and a whole lot less popular. Which was actually saying something considering how very few people wanted to be seen with Seth.

Right now both of them were heading straight for Tom and Marco. Gale stopped smiling as soon as he saw Tom while Seth kept grinning like he was just waiting for something to go down. Gale stormed up to Tom, slammed his hand on the table and got right in Tom’s face. “You’re in my seat.” Tom seemed thoroughly unimpressed as he leaned back in the seat visibly making himself comfortable.

“Fuck off.” was Tom’s quick reply that caught just about everyone watching off guard. Marco began shaking his head and waving his arms trying to get Tom to stop. Seth shook his head and said

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t said that.” Just as Gale grabbed Tom’s shirt.

“What’d you say to me?” he asked giving Tom one last chance to back down which Tom didn’t take.

“What you hard of hearing or just that stupid?” Tom snapped back grabbing onto Gale’s hand and managing to pry his fingers off his shirt. Once he was let go he stood tall and faced Gale. They were about the same height but Gale was considerably bigger then Tom. Gale clenched his fist and began to pull back as Marco stood up getting ready to intervene when the teacher came in.

“Enough rough housing!” she snapped slamming her papers down on her desk. Seth grabbed Gale’s shoulder and whispered

“Not worth it man.” before walking to the back of the class. Gale shot a glare to Tom but back down first. He followed his friend to the back of the room muttering the whole way about how it was hard to hear back there.

“Wimp.” Tom muttered to himself as he sat back down. Marco sat down too and turned his focus to the teacher. He was kind of impressed by Tom actually at school their were eight kids that no one had ever stood up to, Seth and Gale were two of them. Then again Tom hadn’t been in school long enough to know that and Marco couldn’t help but wonder if this would come back to bite him in the butt.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, they parted to go to their extra curricular classes and met back up at lunch. Where Marco introduced Tom to his friends Alfonzo and Ferguson. While they were trying to eat kids came up to talk with Tom about his “fight”. Tom seemed disinterested in the attention but for the most part he did gloat about standing up to Gale. He also set the record straight that they didn’t fight because, according to him, “If we had, that fat pig wouldn’t be in school right now.”

Even Jackie Lynn Thomas came up to talk with him and she even said hi to Marco! Marco was starting to rather enjoy the company of his new found friend. Seth and Gale didn’t bother them for the rest of the day and everything fell back into normality after lunch. Until during the second to last period of the day an announcement came on over the loud speaker. “Marco Diaz to the principal’s office! Marco Diaz to the principal’s office!”

Marco looked up from his paper and grinned. So it was finally his turn to get in trouble, huh? He was finally being called out for the bad boy he was. What was he in trouble for? Was it when he was running in the halls yesterday? Or maybe it was when he was two minutes late to Algebra Monday. Yes! Today was his day! Now he just had to show it off.

“Oooohhh! Looks like someone’s in trouble!” he said as he pushed his pencil forward and looked around the room for the shocked reactions of his classmates. There were no shocked reactions. But that didn’t stop him! “So I guess everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now.” he hurried over to the Miss. Skullnick and whispered “Do I need a hall pass?” Miss. Skullnick looked up from her painting her toe nails and replied with a harsh

“Would you just go already!” He jumped and hurried out the door. But even Miss. Skullnick’s attitude couldn’t ruin today. Today was Marco’s day and nothing could ruin it!


End file.
